deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oishi VS Saiko
Description Which crazy killer anime girl armed with weapons will emerge supreme? Interlude Wiz: Anger takes on many forms, sometimes even the most cutest beings can turn into living nightmares. Boomstick: Trust me, you'll regret messin' with 'em. You wouldn't like 'em when they're angry. Wiz: Oishi Kawaii, the high school girl and demon slayer from Smosh. Boomstick: And Saiko Bichitaru, the brutal and psychotic yandere from SMG4. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Oishi Wiz: In a distant high school, Oishi Kawaii is not your average anime schoolgirl, she just happens to be the daughter of the space demon hunter Ryuzu Kawaii. Boomstick: Yeah, despite her cute appearance, Oishi is actually one ass-kicking demon slayer. After her father got fired, mostly for being crap at the job, Oishi followed in his footsteps desired to defend the world from evil demons and enduring...high school. Wiz: The kanji in her name (大石) can also be a pun on the word 'Oishī' (in Japanese: 美味しい), meaning 'tasty' or 'delicious'. Boomstick: No kidding, look at her! I can see why- hey! What is that blue thing? Is that a cat or somethin'? Wiz: That'll be her..dog, Noodles. Boomstick: Noodles!? Eh, I've would have named my dog somethin' better. Wiz: Lemme guess, Beer, Booze or Boomstick Jr? Boomstick: *pauses* Yeah... Wiz: When it comes to weapons, Oishi typically wields the Twin Kunai as her primary weapon, she can slash and decapitate her foes. Not only that, she can also fuse them into a katana. Boomstick: But her signature move is the Battle Boobs! With them, she can fire lasers that disintegrate body parts and even punch with them, y'know, that wouldn't be that half bad. With her ultimate form, she can even grow a third one! Wiz: She even dons a robotic suit, that can fire missiles which at one point blown up the roof of a building. The suit also releases robotic spiders. However she does lack experience upon using it. Boomstick: But when things get tough, she resorts to her most powerful attack, the Kawaiimeha Blast, a laser that summons cute animals which turn into deadly monsters! Wiz: She's also an agile fighter. She's fast enough to dodge Teraxxus' attacks, react to fast projectiles, jump ridiculously high and even decapitate a giant dragon in seconds. Boomstick: She's also taken out multiple of her pet dog's evil offspring and even killed the leader of them. Speaking of her dog, Noodles has ability to eat souls, which has helped Oishi in tough battles. Wiz: While she may be a powerful and aspiring demon slayer, Oishi has some flaws. Boomstick: For example, certain attacks require different circumstances, the Kawaiimeha blast can only be used if Oishi has found true love. ' Wiz: She is also a naïve fighter, as well as being swarmed by group of cute aliens. But still, Oishi is determined to defend Earth from the threats of evil. ''Oishi: Battle breasts engage! Saiko '''Boomstick: If you happen to be a fan of memes and one moronic Mario, SMG4 is your type of channel. And I mean, Mario is really not the brightest. Wiz: While Mario is typically a kind and mature hero in the Nintendo Universe. The SMG4 Mario is moronic, rude and insensitive and generally rarely nice. Boomstick: I mean, there's a buncha' characters beside the Mario ones. Such as an inkling that turned to a human, a gamer girl with a robotic arm like Wiz's and one anime obsessed Spike called Fishy Boopkins. ''' Wiz: But there's one character you'd definitely regret screwing around with. Her name is Saiko Bichitaru. '''Boomstick: It's pretty obvious why she's called that. She's menacingly powerful, mentally unstable and extremely brutal. Wiz: Alhough she was originally a computer created dating sim character, she was eventually brought to life thanks to some magic from Kamek. Boomstick: Long story short, she started off a typical happy anime girl who later went crazy and is now a tsundere. ''' Wiz: But after a few episodes, she managed to join Mario's team, albeit enduring Mario's intelligence. While she still retains her intimidating and aggressive demeanor, Saiko is one of the last people you'd want to anger. '''Boomstick: Her main weapon is a giant hammer that she uses to crush and pulverise her foes. But she ain't just got that, she has knives, shurikens, energy rifles and a freaking rocket launcher! '''She's even one badass musician, she makes one awesome diss track.' Wiz: She's surprisingly strong, she can strike a car with enough force to send other cars flying, knocked out Bowser with a single punch and she's tough enough to survive a bullet bill, a turret and block punches from Goku, even in his Super Saiyan Form. '''Boomstick: She even pinned Master Hand down to the ground who can fly past the distance of numerous solar systems within seconds and fast enough to react to gunfire which can travel at 2,500 feet a second.' Wiz: But, despite being one of the most powerful characters in the SMG4 universe, Saiko has her fair share of limits as she's been known to be subdued in some cases, such as falling victim in the T Pose zombie horde. Boomstick: She can get too angry to the point she begins to lose control. But, Saiko is determined to save her friends, even if it means maiming someone. (Saiko walks away as Francis dies) Saiko: Jackass. DEATH BATTLE Insert battle here. Results The winner is... Original Track Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption